


Crop Tops Are Now Illegal

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [76]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Insecurity, Not on Dad Shiro's watch, Scars, Skin is showing, crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro has devoted his life to protecting his son's innocence and he is not about to let that drop to some pervs when Keith is caught wearing a crop top. Oh my.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "a concept i have been thinking about since reading your au of the single dad shiro au (au-ception woah): shiro being THAT dad who sees teenage keith in a crop top for the first time or super tight jeans and being like????? PUT ON THIS PARKA IMMEDIATELY YOUNG MAN because he will not and can not stand the thought of anyone ogling his precious gift to this earth. nope."

“And where do you think you’re going young man?”

               “Um, out? With my friends?” Keith paused in the doorway, hand still on the handle of the front door. He turned around to face his father, who had appeared out of nowhere (so it felt like) with arms folded over his chest. He tapped his foot gently and one of his perfect eye brows rose. Quickly, Keith ran a list through his mind.

                _Did I forget anything today? It’s not his birthday. Or grandma or grandpa. I already did the dishes and took out the trash. My room is never a mess. We already went grocery shopping. It’s Saturday so he has to go into the office, meaning we couldn’t have anything planned._

               “Um, I can’t think of anything that I’ve forgotten. Can I go now?” Keith asked, rubbing the back of his neck when he heard a familiar honk outside of his house. That meant that Hunk was here, and everyone else was probably already in the car.

               “What are you wearing?” Shiro asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too shrill or upset. When Keith was younger, Shiro never had to worry about what Keith wore. He often wore the same type of cotton t-shirts and shorts all the time, year round. However, as Keith got older and older, diving into his teen years, Shiro noticed Keith beginning to explore with his sense of fashion. Now, Shiro wasn’t ever going to judge Keith, because after all, he was the definition of a military man, and yet he wore the “Baddest” eyeliner and eye shadow on his eyes (according to Lance and Allura) and he kept good care of his face.

               Shiro was happy that Keith was starting to get comfortable in other clothing that he liked. However, now that Keith was fifteen, there was the issue that Keith might be interested in… _dating._ And Keith was a good looking young man already, meaning there would be no doubt that others would be _ogling_ Shiro’s son.

               And that was unacceptable.

               It was Shiro’s job to protect his baby’s innocence for as long as he could. It was a job Shiro took seriously too.

               Currently, Keith was about to walk out of the _safety_ of their house, with the tightest black pair of skinny jeans, with rips along the knees and thighs. That wasn’t even the worst part of the whole outfit; no, on top Keith wore an actual literal crop top.

               Shiro had to admit it looked good, but that top revealed way too much skin of Keith’s belly and back. Not to mention the skin showing along Keith’s leg. _And_ Keith had his hair pulled back into a messy pony tail which meant Shiro could see some neck skin. _Neck skin._

               His baby’s innocence would be lost by those vultures in society.

               Shiro could not let that happen.

               “My outfit?” Keith blinked, confused by his dad’s question. “It’s supposed to be really hot today, and I don’t like sweating. You know that.” Keith shrugged and attempted to exit the house once more. He was stopped by Shiro moving quickly in front of the door.

               “Then why don’t you wear regular jeans? That are looser and not black? Then it won’t be so hot and a tank top?” Shiro smiled quickly and nodded. However, Keith only frowned.

               “Dad, it’s going to be like 35°C today. That’s way too hot, even for a tank. This is airy.” Keith gestured to his top and Shiro could only see how much skin was showing. “Can I go now? The others are all waiting for me, and that’s rude.” Keith pushed against his father and opened the door. Shiro bit his lip when Keith made his way for the car before snatching something off the closet by the door.

               “Young man, you put on this Parka right now!” Shiro finally shouted, causing Keith to freeze in his steps. Shiro ignored Lance and Pidge poking their heads out of the car, curious about what was taking Keith so long. Eventually Keith turned to look at Shiro in disbelief.

               “What?” He asked.

               “You heard me. You put on this Parka immediately young man.” Shiro thrust the article of clothing outwards and held it out for Keith. Keith only gawked at his father.

               “Dad! It’s going to be too hot for that!” Keith argued with a pout and Shiro snorted.

               “Doesn’t mean you have to show off your whole body for everyone out there. There are lots of pervs and creeps who will want to feed off your innocence!” Shiro snapped back and held out the parka for his son again. Keith sighed dramatically.

               “Oh no. No. No. No. We are not having this conversation now. It’s hot, this outfit is cool. Goodbye dad.” Keith threw his hands in the air in disbelief before spinning around and storming off.

               “Don’t you dare walk away from me! You put this parka on right now or I will shove your winter coat on!” Shiro threatened weakly but Keith kept walking.

               “I know how to take care of myself, dad. Give me a break.” Keith waved absently over his shoulder at his dad, who was now standing around with his mouth sputtering like a fish.

               Lance poked his head out of the window and waved to Shiro. “Don’t worry Shiro, Keith is wearing that really because it’s hot. Not because it’s a rebellious fashion statement.”

               “Lance McClain, you better not also be wearing a crop top or I’ll be calling your mother.”

               Lance yelped before shoving his head back into the car. Luckily, Keith had reached the passenger seat and threw himself into the car. He buckled up and motioned for a nervous Hunk to floor it before looking back at his dad.

               “You forgot your PARKA!!!!”

x.V.x.

               “A crop top Allura. It was an actual crop top.” Shiro moaned into his hands, at the small café that he was at with Allura and Coran. He’d tried to call Keith about a dozen times after the teen left, only for his calls to go straight to voicemail. Shiro knew Keith was just mad, and he would actually pick up if it was an emergency but calling about a parka wasn’t exactly an emergency.

               “So?” Allura sipped her drink quietly and shrugged. Shiro turned his head so that he could stare at her in disbelief. “Crop tops are cool. Plus they’re super cute. I wear them all the time.”

               “Well yeah, but you can beat off any pervs…” Shiro argued weakly.

               “So can Keith.” Allura pointed out and Shiro groaned again. “He is a champion ex-boxer. He’s knows Judo. His _father_ was a special operations military man who know doubt helped to teach him self-defense, and Keith doesn’t care for “suitors.” You know that.”

               “Suitors is too nice. Let’s just call them creeps.” Shiro sighed dejectedly while Allura chuckled.

               “You cannot hide Keith away forever. He’s a handsome young man, and no doubt many other girls and boys would agree.” Coran added, earning a sharp glare from Shiro. Even after all these years, Coran was still afraid of the younger man after losing Keith and the kids in a park.

               “Coran is right Shiro.” Allura gently gave Shiro’s arm a pat. “Keith is growing him. He might want to have girlfriends or boyfriends. It’s what teenagers do and surely you remember what being a teenager was like?”

               “Yeah…but Keith is so innocent…”

               “And he’s also very blunt. I doubt Keith will let any person walk over him or be weird. He knows how to take care of himself. You gotta let go of some of these ridiculous restrictions.” Allura laughed when Shiro whined into his arms before sighing. He nodded slowly and sat slumped in his seat with his arms over his chest. “Like you could even let go of these restrictions for yourself.” Allura said causing Shiro to frown.

               “What?”

               “Shiro, it’s so hot that I’m practically melting in shorts and a tank. You’re wearing a black long sleeve shirt and pants. I can feel your sweat from over here.” Allura said and Shiro gasped.

               “I am not! I am perfectly fine like this.” He cried and Allura only rolled her eyes.

               “You’re going to pass out.”

               Shiro chewed on his bottom lip. Actually, he _was_ really hot. And there was probably sweat stains everywhere _(how embarrassing)_. “I just don’t…I don’t want anyone to see them.”

               “See what?” Allura cocked her head but Shiro only bit his lip some more. Suddenly Allura’s eyes widened. “Oh. _Oh._ You mean your scars. From your time in the military?” Finally Shiro nodded.

               “I have a lot on my back and my shoulder by the prosthetic. They’re kinda gross.” Shiro shrugged.

               “Who cares?” Allura frowned deeply, concerned for her friend’s insecurity. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks except for _you._ Those scars are proof of how _strong_ you were; of how far you’ve come since them. I’m proud of you. Keith is proud of you. Coran is and your parents. We all know that you’re not weak or ugly. You’re perfect, just the way you are.” Allura’s smile softened when Shiro managed a teeny grin.

               “Besides, I think any of _your_ suitors will be too busy with your perfect face to notice the scars right away.” Coran added, causing Shiro and Allura to laugh.

               “I just don’t want you to pass out from heat exhaustion on me.” Allura said with a laugh and Shiro nodded.

x.V.x

               Keith sighed when he and his friends arrived back at his house. It’d been a week of Shiro trying to get him to wear a parka, and a week of Keith ignoring his dad. However, his dad hadn’t tried to stop him from leaving in another crop top and skinny jeans this morning. He’d simply smiled and wished Keith a good day.

               “Dad! We’re home.” Keith called out as Lance already began rummaging his fridge with Hunk while Pidge kicked off their shoes.

               “Outside in the Garden. Welcome home!” Shiro called out from outside and Keith made his way out. However, upon seeing his dad kneeling in the garden, Keith froze with his jaw dropped.

               His dad was putting in the last of the plants for this year with a baseball cap over his head to keep the sun out of his eyes. However, unlike the usual long t-shirt or long-sleeve, Shiro was wearing a loose _(very loose)_ tank top and _shorts._ His dad _never_ wore shorts. Or tank tops.

               When Shiro turned around after finishing his work, he looked at Keith biting his lip nervously. Keith could instantly see how uncomfortable his dad was like this, looking far more vulnerable than ever. Keith’s eyes lingered on the _visible_ scars on his dad’s skin, that he knew all too well from Shiro’s time in the military.

               Finally, Keith beamed and laughed. “Purple looks good on you dad. You should wear that more.” _I’m proud of you for overcoming your fear._ Shiro’s whole body sagged with relief at the unspoken words from his son before grinning brightly.

               “Well it was _hot_ out and these are _cool.”_ Shiro said playfully before he was interrupted by several loud whistles and one _annoying_ cat call.

               “Wh-oa. Looking good Shiro!” Lance yelled from their porch and Keith rolled his eyes. He smiled a bit at the relieved look on his dad’s face before rolling his eyes.

               “You perv. Stop checking out my dad. That’s weird!”

               “I can’t help it.” Lance shrugged, entirely unashamed. “Your family has genes that are totally unfair.”

               “That’s true. Completely unfair.” Pidge nodded in agreement while Hunk smiled. Keith sighed dramatically at his friend’s antics, but couldn’t help but grin at his dad. He was proud of his dad for stepping out of his comfort zone, and backing _off_ of Keith.

               Plus, this meant that Keith could wear a crop top whenever he wanted.

                _Score._


End file.
